


you make me so weak

by babybearjxno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, idk what to tag lol, lapslock, the bear fam, their cute little ones markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybearjxno/pseuds/babybearjxno
Summary: johnny's breath hitched, almost dropping his jaw to the floor as he saw his lovely husband wearing his (johnny's) white polo shirt, nearly looked like a oversized to jaehyun, the hem of the shirt slightly brushing his sensitive gorgeous thighs and just a black boxer underneath. he looked devine, too pure and beautiful to this world.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	you make me so weak

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the bear fam, i miss them :( enjoy.

johnny slammed his back against the driver's seat, sighing as he closes his eyes. he is so tired that he needed a cold coffee and, uh, long long nap. he had so many clients that he needed to took care of, some of them were really hard to pleased and convinced. johnny nearly punched the other client who was a little bit flirty to him, asking him if he was up for a date and if he is married.

johnny smiles as he started his car's engine, loosing his tie just a bit.

he is married and he is _proud_ to say that. he is married with the most _perfect_ , beautiful husband who were definitely inside their home. cooking some delicious jjangmyeon or just watching some kdramas on their tv when their little ones were already sleeping. his husband who will simply hug and kiss him whenever he gets a chance. a protective and supportive husband he is to their children, also to johnny. his husband who didn't let him go to work and sleep with an empty stomach, always packing him a nice lunch to the work. his husband who showers him love and affection that johnny craved the most. his husband he loves the most, since the first time they met, since the day jaehyun smiled at him, giving him a cold coffee on a cold weather. since the day they shared their first kiss under the night sky, the day they also confessed their love for each other. since the day, they make love after their memorable marriage. 

also, their little ones, donghyuck and mark. they are so adorable and little. their tiny body and tiny dada's, their plump lips and chubby cheeks, their little doe eyes. johnny could spent his whole life just by staring at his little ones, and they're _seo's_.

johnny misses them at the time like this, at the time where he was so tired from work, when he was away.

johnny stepped out of his car and carefully pushed the driver's side door locked, he once checked if he had forget something inside of his car, nothing. when he was already in front of their house's door, he grabbed the key to his pocket and finds it quickly. johnny didn't let jaehyun leave the door opened, anyways. he was just aware of some bastard breaking their house, even though they were not that rich to be robbed. better be safe than sorry.

he unlocked their door and swung the door open, he could smell the love of coffee already. dang, he feels like his body bringing itself to the kitchen, where the smell is. he removed his shoes and socks away, putting it to their shoe rack quietly as he can. he loosen his tie, and unbuttoned the two buttons of his shirt. he also brushed his soft locks backwards and make his way into the kitchen.

johnny's breath hitched, almost dropping his jaw to the floor as he saw his lovely husband wearing his (johnny's) white polo shirt, nearly looked like a oversized to jaehyun, the hem of the shirt slightly brushing his sensitive gorgeous thighs and just a black boxer underneath. he looked _devine_ , too pure and beautiful to this world.

jaehyun's back facing johnny, he leaned his lower front body against their kitchen counter and his right knee is slightly bending, probably making coffee.

it's not like it's johnny's first time to saw jaehyun on his shirt, it's just.. whenever they make love until it's dawn or just simply sex on mornings, jaehyun usually steal a shirt on johnny's. and dang, he looked stunning with just a simply shirt. 

johnny approached his husband, wrapping his hands around jaehyun's delicate waist make the younger jumped slightly but leaned his back against his husband's chest after, closing his eyes as he smells johnny's favorite perfume filled his nose, his warm body enveloping him. 

"you look so _good_ today, my love." johnny's low, husky voice came. jaehyun shivered slightly, but smiled.

"today _only_?" jaehyun teased.

johnny grinned, kissing his husband's clothed shoulder. he turned around jaehyun's body to face him, hands were still around on his waist. the younger blushed as he saw how fucking hot johnny is right now, his knees suddenly felt weak that he could probably kneel in front of the older, begging for something.

"you always look beautiful to me, baby." if jaehyun was careless, he could probably drooling right now.

"you look _hot_ today, mr. seo," johnny grinned and leans his head down on his husband's shoulder, sucking his neck carefully.

"tired?" jaehyun lifted his hand up and running his fingers through the older's locks, breathing heavily.

"yeah, missed you and the kids." jaehyun smiled.

"we missed you too. donghyuck cried almost a whole day, he always wants you." johnny smiled at his neck, caressing his husband's waist.

"and mark wants you," jaehyun laughed, made the older's heart melt at the sound.

"what do you want to eat? i cooked a pasta and i could reheat it, if you want."

johnny lifted his head up, make an eye to eye contact to his husband before his lips finally met jaehyun's. jaehyun automatically wrapped his arms around johnny's shoulder, his back leaning the kitchen's counter.

jaehyun moaned as his husband bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance that jaehyun gave. the kiss was lazy, yet, intense. they feel the love and affection they had for each other, they could feel it deep through their bones.

"i love you,"

"i-i love you too," jaehyun breathes out.

"f-food. what do you want?" jaehyun asked, pushing the older away weakly when he was about to kiss him again.

"just a coffee," jaehyun frowned. clearly not wanting the older will sleep with just a coffee. "and _you_." jaehyun cursed johnny silently, blushing.

"i said food, not coffee and _me_. you're tired from work, johnny. you're not gonna be able to sleep with an empty stomach." johnny smiled and kissed his husband's forehead and temple.

"yeah okay, baby. can you cook me a kimchi soup? i'm craving for soup today." jaehyun nodded and kissed him on the cheek, telling him to wait a bit.

johnny only smiled at him and make his way to their little ones' room silently as he can. he peeked his head inside and smiled as he heard his children's little snores filled the room. he stepped inside, approached their crib. his smiled got wider as he saw his little ones. donghyuck's fist was on mark's mouth made johnny laughed a little before he carefully pulled donghyuck's hand out of mark's mouth, and puts it beside him instead.

he leans down and kissed his little ones' forehead, carefully again.

"i missed you, my kids. sorry, dad was always out of work." he whispers as if he's telling it to them personally.

"love you, little ones. always."

as johnny leave his children to their room, he saw jaehyun putting a plate on the table and smiled.

"thanks for the food, love." jaehyun sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. he didn't say anything as well as johnny, it wasn't deafening awkward, but calming.

"are you free on saturday?" jaehyun suddenly asked, made johnny looked up to him and nodding.

"yeah, my boss will be on japan this weekend."

"i was thinking about a date? we didn't had any time for each other these days, you know." johnny grinned.

"how about our little ones?" jaehyun sip his coffee.

"and i was thinking we can't just leave our kids, so we can have a date on our house. you up for that?"

johnny laughed and nodded.

"of course, love." jaehyun nodded at him and stands up when he finished his coffee, putting it to the sink. 

johnny stands up as well, putting the dirty dishes to the sink.

"go sleep now, love. i will take care of the dishes," jaehyun said, sweetly.

johnny groans. "i will sleep alone?"

"i will go sleep with you, silly. just need to wash these dishes because i have plenty to do tomorrow." jaehyun deadpanned. 

johnny sighed and back hugs his husband, kissing every inch of his neck. "you're the best, perfect husband."

"so you are, love. go sleep, i'll be there in 5 minutes."

"okay, love you,"

"love you, dude." johnny frowned.

"did you just _dude_ me?"

"ah yeah? what's wrong with that?" jaehyun teased.

johnny grinned, "well, we'll see that _later_." he muttered before he leave his husband alone on the kitchen. 

jaehyun grinned, although his ears and cheeks flushing pink.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah, i hope u enjoy my loves. the title was inspired from the song 'weak' by swv and its good (also my fave) and ofc, i hope u enjoy this johnjae ff with our little ones' markhyuck. i was craving for johnjae oh goood 😩
> 
> have a good day ! ♡


End file.
